This invention relates to the field of monitor stands for LCD monitor displays. More particularly, an LCD monitor stand is presented that has both an outer note posting surface and an inner storage are with drawers.
Many computers are modular in the sense that they have a stack for the internal components of the system and a separate monitor stand These monitors are stand-alone screens that are placed near the stack and are electrically connected by cables. The monitor is usually placed on a desk or table near the stack and is at a selected height as a result of the sot height of the desk or table.
It has been a standard practice in this field to provide monitor stands to support the monitor. Over 11,000 such monitor stands are known and they come in many different shapes and configurations.
A good example of the type of stand currently in use is the 2010 United States patent issued to Kim (U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,922) for a supporting apparatus for display devices. Kim describes a support device including a supporting bracket connected to a base and a flat stand. The monitor is fastened to the apparatus which may be moved and set in different directions. While Kim provides a support bracket capable of moving the monitor into different positions on a table, it does not provide any storage space. It is an object of this invention to provide a monitor stand that not only supports the monitor but also provides storage space for paper, pencils, paper clips or other commonly used office supplies within the stand.
Another patent in the general field of monitor stands was disclosed by Lu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,893. Lu's monitor stand includes a bracket that can be pivoted relative to the base so that the LCD monitor is folded to reduce its overall volume for packing, storing or transporting. Similarly, the U.S. patent issued to Rawlings in 2005 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,744) shows a stand that allows the user to place the monitor in a variety of physical orientations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a monitor stand that has a lower compartment with drawers for storage. The body of the stand raises the height of the monitor closer to the eye level of the user. The body has storage room for office supplies, notes and other types of commonly used articles.
A further feature and object of this invention is to provide a message center on the front of the body of the stand for placing notes or other messages or reminders. This is accomplished by having the left half of the front of the stand with a dry erase board and the right half with a cork board. The user can write messages on the left half and post notes on the right half of the front of the stand. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a message center as part of a monitor stand to enable the user to post notes or other reminders thereon.
Further and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the below description and reviewing the drawings.